This invention relates to power control devices and more particularly to a device that can be attached in-line to a power line and which can be selectively controlled from selectable parameters to enable and disenable power along said power line without manipulation of externally visible switches.
It is common practice to connect lamps and other devices to timers so as to control the on-off time of the lamp. These timers are traditionally plugged into a wall socket and the lamp (or other device) is then plugged into a switched power socket on the side of the timer. The user then inserts pins, or moves small levers or otherwise sets the start and stop (on and off) times of the switched socket. The lamp then turns on at the set time and turns off at another set time.
These devices are bulky and unattractive and sometimes even noisy. The use of such timers in an outdoor situation is problematical as they are not usually designed for damp or wet conditions. Because such timers have moving parts and further because of cost considerations, it is difficult to waterproof them. However, even assuming the timer could be waterproofed sufficiently to be used in outdoor situations a further problem exists in that outdoor electrical sockets usually are covered by a flip-up cap that protects the socket from moisture when the socket is not in use. The bulky timers simply do not fit into sockets which are so protected since the flip-up portion of the cover blocks the timer from being inserted fully into the outdoor socket.
Also, in the prior art, there are timer devices which have a light sensor built in so that the sensor can detect dusk. That same device can then be set to remain on for a selected period of time or, optionally, all night. Devices of this type are now available with a xe2x80x9cpigtailxe2x80x9d cord and plug so that the device can be plugged into an electric outlet and the device to be controlled is then plugged into the device. The xe2x80x9cpigtailxe2x80x9d cord allows the device to hang down from a wall electrical outlet. As in all prior art devices of this type, the xe2x80x9cpigtailxe2x80x9d device is bulky and requires physical intervention by the user to set the parameters on the surface of the device. These devices do, however, allow for use with outdoor sockets and sometimes are even waterproofed.
In addition to the physical problems inherent with current power control devices, they are typically bulky and unattractive and not suited for use in decorated situations, such as a home living area. The prior art devices require physical contact by the user to set the parameters. This physical contact then requires the surface of the device to include switches or other mechanical devices adapted to accept the user""s physical commands and/or provide the user with feedback information as to the status of the set parameters.
Thus it is desired to construct a switch which is neither unsightly when in use indoors nor too bulky to use outdoors.
It is further desired to construct such a switch so as to be relatively inexpensive, easy to install and simple to establish the operational parameters therein. It is a still further object of my invention to construct a switch such that there is not a need for physical contact by the user with externally fashioned switches in order to set the control parameters.
These and other objects, features and technical advantages are achieved by a system and method which are achieved by a switch designed to be installed in-line along a power line. The switch will have contained within it a device, such as a clock mechanism (or a sensor of one type or another) which controls the flow of power from the proximal end (plug end) of the power line to the distal end (the lamp or other device). The in-line switch should be made relatively small and the mechanism (whether mechanical or electrical) could be, if desired, made of nano technology parts, all of which should be sealed within the housing. The user could, in the case of a timer, touch sensitive spots around the edge of the device to set the on-off times, or the user may speak the time or send other timing control signals.
There are many methods of setting the operational parameters. One method, as discussed above, can be by touching sensitive spots on the surface of the device. Another can be by the use of a magnet positioned by a user at selected spots. Another method of setting the parameters is by allowing the mechanism to self-learn. For example, the device could obtain power from the power line (or from a battery if desired) and can use the power line for timing based on the 60 cycle per second wave form. In this form of operation, the device, when installed, would have its output closed so as to pass power continuously. The user could, for example, be instructed to turn the lamp (or other device) at the end of the power line on and off three times in rapid succession at exactly noon. The device would then recognize that it is noon and would then set its internal clock to noon. The user then would turn the light on at, say 7:00 p.m. and off at 11:00 p.m. The device would sense the power flow start time and the power flow stop time and would then duplicate those times until changed. Change could occur, for example, when the user flipped the lamp switch twice in rapid succession. The device would sense the impedance change and know that a program change was to follow.
Of course, many such learning scenarios could be utilized to allow the device to xe2x80x9clearnxe2x80x9d without requiring the use of externally mounted switches or mechanisms. For example, one or more small holes could be positioned on the surface of the device and atmospheric pressure changes (caused by opening and closing a human palm around the device) could be used to teach the device the operating parameters.
In addition, if the device were designed to sense impedance changes (or other signals from the distal end), then the light (or other device) could be turned on by the user at any time simply by turning the lamp switch off (its normal position would be always on) and then turning the switch on again. In this example, the lamp had been off because the timer was in the off mode with its switch open. The on-off switch in the lamp, however, had been in the on position since power is being controlled by the in-line switch. The in-line switch senses the change in on-off position of the lamp switch (or any other specific impulses) and immediately turns on. The in-line switch remains closed (power flowing) until it senses that the user has turned the lamp switch off and then on again. The in-line switch then goes into its pre-established mode of timed operation whereby the lamp is turned off (even though the lamp switch is now on). The lamp is turned on at the preset time by the in-line switch, having xe2x80x9clearnedxe2x80x9d its parameters by xe2x80x9cobservationxe2x80x9d of the user""s requirements.
The controller could be programmed during manufacture, or by signals received over the power lines (for example from a master controller or PC), or by signals received by RF or infrared transmission. The shell of the controller could contain the antenna or could allow sound, or IR to pass through it. A small DSP or other device could be designed to change its parameters and its operating characteristics in response to many different stimuli. While not essential, I have a vision of the device being about one inch in length and having an egg-like shape. Of course, any shape could be used.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.